marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Night-Wind (Earth-616)
many of Timely and Atlas era western comics are considered fictional accounts based on true events. It has not been confirmed if the real life Apache Kid rode a horse named Nightwind. Conflicting Origins The first account states that Apache Kid was chasing after Bulge Lister and his gang across the Arizona desert. The gang shot Apache Kid's horse dead leaving him stranded in the desert. He spotted the horse with a number of mares at a watering hole. When rattle snakes attacked the horse, the snakes bit his leg. Arizona Kid killed the snakes and the horse trusted Apache Kid enough to let him close enough to drain the poison and dress the wound. Apache Kid then named the horse Night-Wind. Bulge and his men stole Night-Wind and turned him over to a Native American chief named Old Toad who wanted to kill the horse for stealing mares from his tribe. The horse refused to be tamed by these strange men and Apache Kid eventually rescued the horse, and it has remained with him ever since . A completely different story, told by the Apache Kid himself, that he first encountered Night-Wind while hunting for outlaws in his guise of Aloysius Kare. The horse raced past him before he was captured by the outlaws. Kare was tied to a tree to be dealt with later, but was surprised when the horse came to his rescue and chewed through his bonds. Later when he and his tribe were chasing outlaws whom they were about to lose once they crossed the border, Night-Wind and his herd suddenly appeared and blocked their path but disappeared after the outlaws were captured. Once more as Kare, Apache Kid was chased by renegade Native Americans who shot his horse dead. Night-Wind and his herd then attacked the renegades. In the aftermath, the horse came to Kare, noting his horse was dead, Night-Wind then allowed Kare to take him as his new horse . Steed of the Apache Kid Nightwind was present during nearly all of the Apache Kid's adventures. Early on in his career whenever the Apache Kid changed into his alter-ego of Aloysius Kare, he used to paint Nightwind white and call him "Flea Bag" to further cover for his double identity. But he quickly abandoned this practice . Unlike the horses of other western heroes, Nightwind was highly unremarkable in that the animal seldom showed any feats of near-human intelligence. In Nightwind's last recorded appearance the horse rejected his master to live in the wild once more after saving a herd of wild horses from an avalanche. The Apache Kid went after Nightwind in both of his identities and succeeded in taming the horse once again . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Horses Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Earth-616 Characters Category:Western Characters